This invention relates to novel 2-(4-hydroxyalkyl-1-piperazinyl)-2,4,6-cycloheptatrien-1-one derivatives, to therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof, to a process for their preparation, to methods of using the derivatives and to pharmaceutical compositions of the derivatives. These derivatives exhibit dopamine-receptor stimulating activity in a mammal. Thus, they can be useful for treating hyperprolactinemia, galactorrhea, amenorrhea, impotence, Parkinsonism, diabetes, acromegaly, hypertension and other central nervous system disorders which respond to dopamine-receptor stimulation.
The following references were obtained from a literature search for 2-substituted tropones: E. Sianesi et al., J. Med. Chem., 10, 1144 (1967); G. Biggi et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 94, 4700 (1972); T. Toda et al., Chem. Abstr., 76, 72185f (1972) for Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap., 45, 226 (1972); G. Biggi et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 95, 7101 (1973); C. A. Veracini et al., J. Chem. Soc. Commun., 623 (1974); B. J. Abadir et al., J. Chem. Soc., 2350 (1952) and T. Nozoe et al., Chem. Abstr., 70, 87244z (1969) for Bull. Chem. Soc. Jap., 41, 2978 (1968). These references disclose compounds which like the compounds of this invention are 2,4,6-cycloheptatrien-1-one derivatives. Of these 2,4,6-cycloheptatrien-1-one derivatives, the 2-piperidinyl-2,4,6-cycloheptatrien-1-one described by G. Biggi et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 94, 4700 (1972), cited above, can be considered the most closely related to the compounds of this invention. However, the latter 2-piperidinyl derivative is treated as a chemical curiosity without any indicated useful pharmacological activity. Furthermore, the compounds of this invention differ from the compounds of Biggi et al by having a 1-piperazinyl group at position 2 of the 2,4,6-cycloheptatrien-1-one ring.